The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a conduit system for a pneumatic distribution system of an agricultural implement.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit may include a ground engaging tool or opener (e.g., an opener disc) that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired trench depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the trench. In certain row units, the opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
Certain planting implements include a remote seed tank, and a pneumatic distribution system configured to convey seeds from the tank to each row unit. For example, the pneumatic distribution system may include an inductor box positioned beneath the seed tank. The inductor box is configured to receive seeds from the tank, to fluidize the seeds into an air/seed mixture, and to distribute the air/seed mixture to the row units via a network of pneumatic hoses/conduits. Each row unit, in turn, receives the seeds from the pneumatic hoses/conduits, and directs the seeds to a metering system. The metering system is configured to provide a flow of seeds to a seed tube for deposition into the soil. By operating the metering system at a particular speed, a desired seed spacing may be established as the implement traverses a field.
In planting implements with an inductor box, a distance between the inductor box and the row units varies along the width of the planting implement. Thus, the network of pneumatic hoses/conduits includes certain sections with short runs between the inductor box and row units near the inductor box, and certain sections with long runs between the inductor box and row units located farther from the inductor box. Unfortunately, due to the length of the conduits, longer runs have less airflow than shorter runs. Accordingly, seeds may not be uniformly distributed to the row units. For example, row units closer to the inductor box may receive too many seeds, while row units farther from the inductor box may receive too few seeds.